


Lost

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drunk Mickey, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: "Ian. It’s me. Please call me back. I lost a flip flop."





	

"Ian. It’s me. Please call me back. I lost a flip flop.”

Mickey slumped down the pillar in his living room he was definitely sure wasn’t structurally important to the house just based on how many times it’s been smashed into. He lifted the bottle of whiskey in his left hand while his right let his cell drop to the floor beside him. He sobbed a little pathetically, looking down at his flopless foot. He wiped at his tears and accidentally sloshed the brown liquor down himself. He erupted in a drunk, wet laugh followed by a deep sigh. He looked at his phone just as it lit up. He hastily grabbed for it, jamming the little button to answer.

“Hel-hello? Ian? Ian!” He sat up as best he could, frantically yelling into the phone and hoping it wasn’t his stupid sister or a wrong number.

Ian’s chuckle came through the line. “It’s me, Mickey. What’s wrong?”

Mickey sobbed a little, remembering what was wrong. “It’s gone. You’re gone. We’re flip flops, Ian.”

Ian is quiet for a second. “Have you been drinking?”

“Have you been breathing?” Mickey asks, hiccuping on the question. Ian laughs again, so he laughs.

“You miss me, Mick?”

“I miss my flip flop, assclown,” Mickey moans, before drinking more whiskey.

Ian sighs. “I miss you, too. I’ll be home soon. Okay?”

“I lost it, Ian. I’m lost without it.”

Ian sounds like he’s smiling. “Yeah, okay, guy. Check under you.”

Mickey thinks about that for a minute, then sort of shifts over til his butt is off the floor. He pulls out his flip flop.

“I miss you,” he says.

“Miss you too, Mickey. See you soon. Love you.”

“Wait, Ian! Where’s my whiskey!”

**Author's Note:**

> A very drunk Mickey missing Ian a la Lito in sense8.


End file.
